Sei un codardo, Connor Stoll
by NuvolettaDiLatte
Summary: -"Non rovinare tutto."- -"Rovinare? Rovinare significa forse amare?"- Connor non riusciva a credere che l'amore potesse fare così male, che potesse fare così paura. Storia scritta ascoltando "Scivoli di nuovo" di Tiziano Ferro
1. Chapter 0

_**Prologo**_

Tiziano Ferro – Scivoli di nuovo  
watch?v=-tKNuVMPn2U

_A chi chiude la porta al passato e trattiene il fiato,  
a chi piange in silenzio e ad occhi chiusi avanza,  
a chi ha visto i colori del mondo dentro di sé e non vuole mostrarli,  
a chi fugge dai ricordi perché è più facile scappare,  
a chi mente col cuore che sanguina,  
a chi teme il domani,  
a chi nonostante tutto ha ancora la forza di rialzarsi in piedi e sfidare la vita che il destino gli ha messo davanti._

_Dietro la facciata luminosa e romantica  
che noi possiamo vedere, non c'è che il buio.__  
Sono convinta che sia così. Ma il buio va bene.__  
Non acceca, non illude che il mondo sia a colori. __  
E sarà bello morire insieme –__M. Salvi_

_Il tempo non è che un lungo ed eterno lamento,  
contiene le cicatrici di migliaia di vite concluse,  
di cuori spezzati, di promesse infrante.  
Puoi sentire la sua voce se chiudi gli occhi,  
sono grida che traboccano di amarezza,  
urlano al mondo i loro tormenti,  
echeggiano tra le strade infinite di un universo senza confini.  
Puoi sentire la sua voce se chiudi gli occhi,  
basta che dimentichi tutto__  
e ti lasci trasportare dal silenzio.  
Il tempo è pieno di tempeste,  
pieno di stelle e meteore selvagge.  
Puoi vederlo nell'ombra di un sorriso fugace,  
di un tenero pensiero sfuggevole,  
nelle ali di un sogno incantato._

Il mio cuore era impregnato di lacrime amare, scivolavano giù per la mia anima e la ricoprivano di quel colore avvelenato che solo le bugie sanno mostrare. Ogni battito era un muto grido dal passato che graffiava la mia pelle, lasciando profondi tagli con gli artigli. Pioveva sangue, un mare di sangue. Il sangue dei bugiardi, dei codardi, il sangue di chi come me chiude gli occhi ad una realtà che non vuole accettare.  
_"Questa non è una bugia, è un segreto."_ Un soffice e bianco segreto innocente, che male può fare? Un segreto che rompe le barriere del tempo e sibila nell'ombra, uno spettro che ti accompagna nei giorni di pioggia, nei giorni di vento, nei giorni di Sole, ti tiene la mano d'amico e intanto ti corrode, ti avvelena, ti uccide lentamente. Ti guarda negli occhi, in quegli occhi che per lui sono trasparenti, e ti vede morire.  
_"I ricordi sono immagini sbiadite e incancellabili, sono gli sguardi che il nostro cuore ha deciso di rubare al passato."_ E rimango lì, con i sorrisi confusi e distorti dal tempo nella mente, mi guardo attorno e vedo solo la nebbia infinita che mi nasconde dal mondo, il muro di mattoni inconsistenti che ho eretto davanti al mio volto, il confine di paura che mi divide da _loro._ Non c'è vento da questa sponda del fiume, il Sole è troppo lontano per farmi sentire vivo, _loro_ sono troppo distanti per riconoscermi davvero.  
_"Non sanno chi sono. Non l'hanno mai saputo."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitolo 1****  
**

Ero legato ad una sedia, i polsi talmente stretti da far male. Avevo un bavaglio sopra la bocca ed era buio. Non sapevo dove fossi o perché mi trovassi lì, ma il cuore mi pulsava così forte che credevo si sarebbe aperto un varco nel mio petto e se la sarebbe data a gambe. Mi faceva male la testa, un forte e dilaniante emicrania e un dolore lancinante appena sopra la fronte, sulla sinistra. Stavo sanguinando, di questo ero sicuro, percepivo la ferita aperta e non avevo la benché minima idea di quanto fosse grave o dove me la fossi fatta. Provai a muovere le gambe, ma erano ben salde alle gambe della sedia in legno. Non vedevo niente, era tutto nero, ma sapevo di non essere solo.  
Lo sentivo strisciare sul pavimento, riuscivo quasi ad immaginare la scia appiccicosa che lasciava sulle assi, che scricchiolavano sotto il suo peso. Era sempre più vicino, il respiro pesante riempiva il silenzio. C'era solo il suo putrido fiato nauseabondo e il mio cuore palpitante, mi sentivo i polmoni in fiamme, gli occhi bruciavano e fui costretto a chiudere le palpebre. Ritrassi le dita d'istinto, cercai di non emettere il benché minimo rumore possibile, ma quella _cosa_ continuava ad avanzare e avevo paura. Mi sentivo svenire, faceva caldo, troppo caldo e le corde con cui ero legato stringevano troppo. Non c'era aria in quella stanza, non c'era luce, non c'era … niente. Tranne lui.  
Sentii qualcosa di appuntito e di estremamente doloro nella gamba, faceva talmente male da farmi urlare, ma ciò che vidi dopo fu abbastanza da farmi morire la voce in gola. Non riuscivo a respirare.

Aprii gli occhi all'istante con il respiro irregolare e il cuore che batteva all'impazzata. Mi stringevo la gamba, ma non era ferita e non stavo sanguinando dalla testa. Mi alzai sui gomiti e mi guardai attorno, ero nel mio letto nella casa di Ermes, stavano dormendo tutti e la fioca luce della Luna entrava timidamente dalla finestra. Era un incubo. Un tremendo, stupido, folle incubo. Ricaddi pesantemente sul cuscino, con le mani sul viso, erano giorni che non dormivo affatto bene, ma questa notte il sogno era stato così reale e terribile da spaventarmi a morte.  
Dal letto di sopra, riuscii a percepire la voce fievole e impastata dal sonno di mio fratello. – Ritorna a dormire, Connor. Sono le due del mattino. - e si riaddormentò, russando profondamente. Cercai di calmarmi, Travis aveva ragione, dovevo tentare di chiudere occhio o il giorno dopo sarei stato uno schifo. Mi girai su un fianco, con la schiena rivolta contro il muro e lo sguardo fisso sui miei fratellastri, dovevo sapere che fossero lì con me, che non fossi solo. Rimasi per un po' in quella posizione, cercando di riprendere sonno, ma più il tempo passava più mi sentivo sveglio e non avevo la benché minima voglia di starmene a letto sino al mattino successivo. Sospirai, sconfitto, alzandomi silenziosamente dal materasso per mettermi le scarpe, ero ancora in pigiama ma non me ne preoccupai. Avanzai nel buio, lasciandomi alle spalle il letto disfatto e i corpi addormentati degli altri. Aprii la porta lentamente e sgattaiolai fuori, guardandomi attentamente attorno per evitare di essere il pasto di un'arpia irritata dal fatto che violassi il coprifuoco. Mi sentivo un fuorilegge quella sera, un criminale che tenta di darsela a gambe senza farsi scovare dalla polizia. Magari fosse stato così, la verità era che ero un mezzosangue, la mia vita era costantemente in pericolo e non potevo abbandonare i confini del campo senza rischiare di essere divorato dai mostri. Che cosa penosa e allo stesso tempo inspiegabilmente allettante.  
Dopo aver camminato per all'incirca un quarto d'ora, mi sedetti sugli spalti che davano sull'arena da combattimento, non vi era anima viva o almeno era quello che pensavo.  
\- Non riesci a dormire? – la voce che mi giunse alle orecchie mi fece girare di scatto alla mia destra con gli occhi sgranati. A pochi passi di distanza si ergeva la figura di un altro mezzosangue del campo, perciò a meno che non gli avessi fatto qualche scherzetto e lui non volesse farmela pagare ero salvo. Non riuscivo a vedere il suo volto, perché era contro luce e c'erano così tanti ragazzi al campo che non avevo idea di chi si trattasse.  
\- Tranquillo, Chirone ci stressa tanto con la storia del coprifuoco, ma la possibilità di incontrare un'arpia durante la notte è talmente bassa che potremmo uscire a dare una festa e nessuna di loro se ne accorgerebbe. Hanno un udito particolarmente sottosviluppato per essere degli esseri sovrannaturali. -  
Si avvicinò lentamente con le mani in tasca, forse si aspettava che dicessi qualcosa, una qualunque stupidata, ma la verità era che ero ancora troppo scosso da quel sogno per aprire bocca, avevo letteralmente percepito la mia voce morire strozzata davanti a quel mostro ed era come se mi fossi dimenticato come si parla.  
\- Qualcosa non va? – la sua espressione era leggermente impensierita, mentre mi si sedeva accanto, aspettando una risposta. Ora che era vicino riuscivo ad identificarlo meglio; i capelli decisamente corti dritti sul capo, gli occhi seri e impazienti, la pelle dura e il volto deciso, era uno dei figli di Ares e si chiamava Darren. Qualche giorno prima io e Travis avevamo imbrattato i loro coltelli con della vernice rosa shocking, perciò mi meravigliai di essere ancora del tutto integro. Mi sarei aspettato tipo di essere preso per il collo e trascinato fino al lago, di essere pestato con un bastone e riempito di botte, ma Darren rimaneva lì a fissarmi in attesa e non c'era vendetta nei suoi occhi. Poi parve ricordare qualcosa e mi sorrise divertito.  
\- È per la storia della vernice? Perché se è così puoi stare tranquillo, non ho lasciato il mio letto a quest'ora per darti una lezione. Credo che Clarisse abbia già avuto la sua rivincita, non vedo perché infierire ulteriormente. – per un attimo ricordai tutte le batoste che avevamo ricevuto dai suoi fratelli, mentre le urla di Clarisse risuonavano per tutto il campo. Quella ragazza sapeva essere davvero terrorizzante quando voleva. Travis progettava un ulteriore scherzo per loro, ma vidi bene di non sorridere all'idea. Se Darren avesse sospettato qualcosa sarebbe andato a riferirlo a sua sorella e addio al bel divertimento.  
\- Quindi … hai intenzione di svelarmi la causa dei tuoi mali o no? – non aveva ancora gettato la spugna, ma dal canto mio non riuscivo a spiaccicare parole per cui mi limitai a rivolgere nuovamente lo sguardo alla terra dell'arena. Non è che non riuscissi a muovere al bocca o che so io, è solo che quando aprivo le labbra per far uscire la voce, tutto d'un tratto non sapevo più cosa dire, in realtà non avevo la benché minima idea di cosa avessi sognato, era solo un incubo, dovevo gettarmelo alle spalle e andare avanti. E comunque non vedevo perché dovessi condividere i miei pensieri con lui.  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per vari minuti, il tempo sembrava non passare mai, Darren era seduto alla mia destra e non aveva l'aria di voler spezzare nuovamente l'atmosfera rilassante ch'era venuta a crearsi. Dal canto mio questa cosa cominciava a diventare imbarazzante.  
\- Perché sei sveglio? – gli domandai senza guardarlo negli occhi, ma mi parve di vedere un mezzo sorrisetto sulle sue labbra.  
\- Mi sono svegliato nel cuore della notte e ho deciso di uscire a fare una passeggiata, non è la prima volta che lo faccio. – per un momento solo mi chiesi se anche lui facesse dei sogni strani, dei sogni … inquietanti.  
\- Ha .. hai fatto un … incubo? – le parole mi uscirono molto meno decise e distaccate di quanto avrei voluto. Mi diedi mentalmente dello stupido per questo.  
\- Mmhmm? No, mi sono semplicemente svegliato. Capita qualche volta. – non ci fissavamo l'un l'altro, guardavamo davanti a noi - Perché me lo chiedi? -  
\- Così, ta .. tanto per. – mi affrettai a rispondere e il fatto che tartagliassi lo insospettì parecchio, ma non osò aggiungere nient'altro.

Quando tornai nel mio letto dovevano essere all'incirca le quattro, non potevo essere stato con Darren tutto quel tempo, oppure sì? Non riuscivo a togliermi le sue parole dalla testa, o meglio il suo silenzio, qualcosa mi diceva che non sarebbe stata la nostra ultima conversazione in proposito.  
Chiusi gli occhi e mi addormentai quasi subito.

Mi risvegliai con il suono delle trombe, ero troppo stanco per aprire gli occhi, così li tenni chiusi ancora per un po'. Riuscivo a sentire i miei fratelli che si alzavano di malavoglia dal letto, percepii un leggero tonfo accanto a me e compresi che Travis doveva essere saltato giù dal suo, dato che non usava mai la scala.  
\- Su alzati, fratellino. È Mattina! – disse, percuotendomi dalla maglietta del pigiama grigio. In risposta mugugnai qualcosa d'incomprensibile e potei sentire le risate di qualcuno, ma ero troppo stanco per battere ciglio.  
Ricordo solo che un momento primo ero nel mio letto e un momento dopo seduto sul pavimento con un'espressione da zombie ed ero sicuro di essermi perso il passaggio. Li sentivo ridere, ma non ero ancora abbastanza cosciente per comprendere cosa fosse successo. Travis era in piedi davanti a me con un sorriso a trentadue denti che sghignazzava. Appoggiai le spalle al letto, appoggiando la testa sul materasso e richiusi gli occhi, ma prima che potessi riprendere il sonno perduto qualcuno mi prese, alzandomi di peso, poi ricordo di non aver toccato terra per un breve tempo e di essermi (letteralmente) spiaccicato su una superficie, avevo sfiorato un sasso con la testa per miracolo, se non fossi atterrato prima con le ginocchia non avrei avuto i riflessi abbastanza pronti e probabilmente mi sarei rotto il naso. Accanto a me esplosero migliaia di risate e in un attimo mi svegliai del tutto. Mi avevano buttato fuori dalla porta e tutti mi additavano con l'indice, piegandosi in due dalla ridarella che li aveva presi. Credo di essermi trasformato in un pomodoro, mi sentivo il volto in fiamme. Ero lì sul terreno come un gatto al centro dell'attenzione, ero decisamente diventato lo zimbello del giorno, quella storia mi avrebbe perseguitato per settimane, ne ero certo. C'è una cosa che dovevo ammettere riguardo ai miei fratelli, erano spietati e non risparmiavano nessuno, nemmeno i loro stessi compagni.  
Tornai dentro come un fulmine, mi vestii con la faccia ancora rossa dalla vergogna e non riuscivo a far altro che pensare a tutti i ragazzi del campo che ridevano di me. Ero talmente preso dal ricordo che l'idea di vendicarmi contro i miei fratelli non mi passò nemmeno per la testa. Mi allacciai le scarpe e corsi fuori, ero in ritardo per la lezione di tiro con l'arco e mi aspettava una lunga, lunghissima giornata.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2  
**

Non me la cavavo male con l'arco, ma diciamo che non ero nemmeno una cima. Ero arrivato a lezione con almeno dieci minuti di ritardo e l'occhiata che mi lanciò l'insegnante fu abbastanza da farmi rigare dritto per tutto il tempo rimasto.  
Mi allontanai insieme a Travis, ma non prestai granché attenzione alle sue parole. Continuava blaterare riguardo a qualcosa di cui non ero a conoscenza, o probabilmente sì, non ero stato molto attento.  
\- Comunque chiudiamo il discorso qui. Però dovevi esserci, è stato uno sballo. Dovevi vedere la sua faccia, era assolutamente impagabile, stavo per soffocarmi dalle risate … - meno male che dovevamo chiudere il discorso lì, mio fratello non sembrava affatto dell'idea di smettere di parlarne. Mi guardai attorno senza un motivo particolare, c'erano mezzosangue che correvano ovunque, chi in cima alla collina, chi nel bosco, altri semplicemente chiacchieravano l'un con l'altro.  
\- Stai cercando una possibile vittima? – tutto d'un tratto mi resi conto di avere la sua più completa attenzione senza nemmeno averla richiesta, aveva smesso di parlare e mi fissava in attesa con un ghigno sulle labbra.  
\- … forse mi è venuta un'idea, ma potrebbe metterci in guai seri. – mi affrettai a sottolineare, ciò che avevo in mente ci avrebbe messo _sicuramente_ in guai seri, ma noi eravamo i fratelli Stoll, se non ci ficcavamo noi nei guai chi lo avrebbe fatto?  
\- Ti ascolto, fratellino. – e gli spiegai il mio piano. Le espressioni che ricevetti mentre glielo illustravo erano così varie che potrei elencarne solo alcune; inizialmente mi aveva riservato un'occhiata un po' accigliata, dopo la quale aveva ripreso il suo ghigno, ma i suoi occhi smascheravano una scintilla di ripensamento. La mia idea era folle, ne ero consapevole, ma non avremmo mai avuto un'altra occasione come quella. Dioniso passava gran parte della mattinata a giocare a carte con Chirone, perciò avremmo avuto campo libero. Nessuno era di guardia alla porta del suo ufficio.  
\- Tu vuoi metterti contro gli dei, Connor. – mi riprese Travis, con una nota d'ilarità nella voce -.. siamo d'accordo, allora. –

Sedevamo al tavolo di Ermes come se niente fosse, ognuno di noi era concentrato esclusivamente sul suo piatto, mentre io e Travis ci lanciavamo qualche occhiata di complicità circa ad ogni minuto che passava.  
\- Che avete voi da sghignazzare in quel modo? – domandò Rick, davanti a noi con uno sguardo confuso.  
\- Lo vedrai, Rick. Lo vedrai. – rispose Travis, riuscendo a stento a trattenere una risatina. Da qualche parte qualcun altro ci rivolse un'occhiata preoccupata, probabilmente temevano qualcosa che li avrebbe interessati direttamente. Ancora qualche minuto …  
\- CHI È STATO!? – la voce del Signor D sconvolse tutti, prendendoci un po' di sorpresa. Doveva essersi diretto nell'ufficio in anticipo, dato che a quest'ora era già zuppo di … brillantini. Sembrava si fosse fatto un bagno a base di quei balsami strani che usavano le figlie di Afrodite, quelli che lasciavano loro una pelle brillante. A vederlo in quello stato non riuscii più a trattenermi e quasi mi strozzai con l'acqua che stavo bevendo in quel momento. Intorno a noi esplosero delle risate prorompenti che echeggiarono per l'intera radura. Potei notare da lontano Chirone che soffocava una risatina con la mano, ma i suoi occhi erano pieni di divertimento. È sì, gli occhi sono proprio lo specchio dell'anima.  
\- AVETE CINQUE E DICO CINQUE SECONDI PER DIRMI CHI È STATO OPP… - s'interruppe bruscamente e nella sala cadde un silenzio tombale, non c'era bisogno che chiedesse in giro per risalire al colpevole. – Signori Stoll, data la vostra immancabile voglia di prendervi gioco della mia persona, sarete più che felici di fermarvi a ripulire _tutti_ i piatti e le posate. –  
\- Ma Signor D … - cercò invano di richiamarlo mio fratello. – Noi non … -  
\- Non ho finito! Entro domani mattina voglio vedere il mio ufficio tale e quale a prima, se vi azzardate anche solo a lasciare un singolo brillantino sul pavimento farò in modo che passiate il resto della vostra insulsa vita nelle fogne più luride e malridotte del paese. Sono stato chiaro!? -  
\- Sì, signor D. – rispondemmo in coro come soldatini, gli occhi come due palle da bowling. Solo l'idea di trasformarmi in un ratto mi disgustava, ma ne era valsa la pena. Almeno adesso l'attenzione generale era rivolta ad un Dioniso luccicante anziché a me in pantaloncini.

Pulire i piatti e le posate di oltre un centinaio di ragazzi era già di per sé dura, farlo verso le dieci di notte complicava nettamente le cose, farlo in due le rendeva completamente un incubo. Ci sarebbero volute ore per ripulire tutto; era già passata mezz'ora e non avevamo lavato nemmeno la metà delle stoviglie presenti. Ero stanco morto, mi si incrociavano gli occhi ogni secondo e inciampavo sui miei stessi piedi. Ovunque guardassi vedevo un comodo e morbido letto e delle calde coperte, ma ero consapevole di trovarmi ancora nella sala dei banchetti e di non aver ancora finito.  
\- Ammettilo, volevi che l'immagine del direttore sostituisse la brutta figura che hai fatto stamattina. – Travis si trovava dall'altra parte della sala circolare e sembrava molto meno stanco di me. Non che mi sembrasse strano, visto che ero riuscito a chiudere occhio sì e no alle quattro del mattino quella notte.  
\- Lo sapevi. -  
\- Sì. -  
\- Allora perché hai accettato? – la voce mi uscì dalla gola, confusa. Sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così.  
\- Te l'ho detto, la faccia delle nostre vittime è impagabile. – aveva risposto e riuscii a leggere tra le sue parole qualcosa di molto più vero. Perché ero suo fratello e mi avrebbe sempre aiutato.

Finalmente avevamo finito di ripulire tutto quanto, era notte fonda e non c'era nemmeno una luce. Le arpie avevano avuto l'ordine di non mangiarci quella sera, perciò niente coprifuoco da seguire.  
\- Cavolo! – sbottò Travis, davanti alla casa di Ermes. Stavamo per entrare, Travis era a metà degli scalini, quando parve ricordarsi qualcosa. – L'ufficio di Dioniso. Dovevamo pulire anche quello. – in un attimo mi sentii mancare, ero così assonnato che sarei crollato sul pavimento di sassi e terra in quel preciso istante, ma Travis si meritava molto più di me di andare a dormire. Gli dovevo un favore dopo tutto.  
\- Ci penso io. -  
\- Sicuro? Non è che ti addormenterai sul tappeto o una cosa del genere, vero? Sai non è che mi piacerebbe andare in giro con un socio-topo. -  
\- Non ti preoccupare, renderò il pavimento cristallino. -  
\- Sarà meglio per noi. – e si chiuse la porta alle spalle cercando di non svegliare nessuno, ma non prima di avermi lanciato un'ultima occhiata di gratitudine.

Era bastato prendere uno straccio bagnato e tutti i brillantini si erano incollati alla pezza di stoffa. Avevo fatto proprio un bel lavoro, anche se la vista cominciava a calare e avrei potuto scambiare benissimo un pino per un drago. Sbadigliai contro voglia, barcollando sui miei stessi passi, ma prima di uscire dall'ufficio notai un foglietto sulla parete. Era strano, Dioniso scriveva ogni cosa nero su bianco, eppure su quella carta c'era dell'inchiostro blu, ero più che sicuro che il Signor D non possedesse nemmeno una penna di quel colore, così lanciai una rapida occhiatina al porta penne sulla scrivania, dentro di esso si trovavano una matita grigia e una penna _nera._ Non era ben rifornito, forse avrei potuto _rubare_ regalargli qualche cosa un giorno di quelli, magari avrebbe placato la sua ira.  
Se il direttore ci aveva permesso di varcare la soglia del suo ufficio a notte fonda, senza nemmeno una guardia a tenerci d'occhio, voleva dire che non nascondeva nulla e che avremmo potuto sfogliare anche decine di libri e quaderni senza trovare nemmeno un piccolo particolare di sospetto. Allora perché c'era quel pezzettino di carta stropicciato attaccato allo stipite della porta? Sembrava messo lì apposta perché qualcuno lo leggesse prima di uscire. Non riuscii a trattenere la curiosità e lo presi tra le mani, era una calligrafia strana e non apparteneva al Signor D, probabilmente qualcuno lo avevano attaccato per farmi uno scherzo poco prima di andare a dormire. Sospirai leggermente irritato a quell'idea, volevano farmi perdere tempo, era ovvio. Sapevano che avrei cercato di leggere il messaggio a tutti i costi e la dislessia mi avrebbe rubato parecchio tempo. Da quanto ero riuscito a decifrare, il bigliettino recitava:

"_Il tempo sa guarire e sa ferire. Voglio essere tuo amico, Connor."_

Rimasi a fissare quella parola storta per non so quanto tempo, poi riattaccai il biglietto sullo stipite della porta in modo che nessuno potesse sospettare nulla. Uscii in fretta dalla stanza, ma non sapevo perché fossi così impaziente di lasciare la Casa Grande. Fuori era buio e vedevo a mala pena dove stavo andando, avrebbero dovuto instaurare dei lampioni, qualcosa che ti mostrasse la direzione giusta. Per un solo attimo mi parve di non essere solo, ma non c'era abbastanza luce perché potessi guardarmi attorno e assicurarmene. Continuai a camminare a passo spedito verso la casa di Ermes, avrei voluto che Travis fosse rimasto sveglio con me, era un pensiero egoista ma era quello che volevo.  
\- Hai finito di pulire? – una voce mi fece salire il cuore in gola, ma era famigliare così mi rilassai un poco.  
Annuii brevemente, tutto d'un tratto non avevo più così voglia di addormentarmi, da una parte ero stanco ma dall'altra la mia mente continuava a ragionare su quella parola, senza lasciarmi un attimo di tregua. Dovevo pensare ad altro, dove concentrarmi su qualcosa, su … qualcuno.  
\- I nostri incontri saranno sempre a quest'ora della notte? – gli chiesi, cercando di mascherare l'inquietudine che provavo in quel momento.  
\- Spero di no. Non riesco nemmeno a distinguere i tuoi lineamenti da quelli di tuo fratello con questa Luna. – quella cosa mi sorprese abbastanza, dicevano tutti che io e Travis ci somigliavamo talmente tanto che se io non fossi più basso ci scambierebbero tutti per gemelli. E Darren voleva farmi credere che sarebbe riuscito a capire chi fossi anche senza la presenza di un fratello più alto al mio fianco?  
\- Ti va di … fare una passeggiata? – non rispose, ma cominciò a incamminarsi verso una direzione ben precisa e io lo seguii.  
Parlammo di varie cose, ma almeno non si azzardò a tirare fuori la storia del pigiama e questo rese la chiacchierata molto più piacevole.  
\- Quindi hai la stessa età di Clarisse. – conclusi.  
\- Già, ma mia sorella è molto più … come posso dire … sicura di sé. – rimasi sbigottito a quell'affermazione; se c'era una cosa che potevo affermare sui figli di Ares era che nei loro occhi ardeva il coraggio e la determinazione e non avevo mai, e sottolineo _mai_, visto uno di loro con un'espressione spaventata o simile. Avrebbero massacrato eserciti di mostri senza la benché minima paura e non si sarebbero guardati indietro.  
\- Non ci credi, vero? – sul suo volto visi un sorriso appena accennato. – Be', sono sempre stato dell'idea che il coraggio sia una virtù, ma talvolta anche un pericolo. Va dosato correttamente o porterebbe dritto alla morte. – era strano sentire un figlio di Ares parlare a quel modo, ma sembrava convinto delle sue parole e chi ero io per smentirlo? Aveva ragione.  
\- Probabilmente è così. – che risposta intelligente che detti.  
\- Mia sorella, come la maggior parte dei miei fratelli, è convinta che non si vincono le battaglie tentennando, bisogna agire d'istinto e colpire l'avversario. Da una parte è giusto, ma fermarsi a riflettere potrebbe garantire alla guerra un risultato … migliore. -  
\- Essere avventati non aiuta mai. -  
Alzai la testa verso il cielo, splendevano migliaia di stelle , una più luccicante dell'altra. Notai Darren fare lo stesso, improvvisamente eravamo circondati dal silenzio, ma non un silenzio di quelli che fanno paura, era rilassante e mi faceva stare bene.  
\- Qual è la tua stella preferita? – non sapevo cosa dire, insomma non ci avevo mai pensato realmente. Mi ero sempre limitato ad alzare gli occhi e osservare. – Non lo sai? – negai con la testa. Da qualche parte avevo letto che a rimanere a fissare le stelle per più di sei minuti si rischiava di svenire, ma non avevo ben capito perché. Se mi avessero trovato disteso per terra l'indomani mattina sì che sarebbe stata una figura pessima, magari avrei fatto venire un colpo a qualcuno.  
\- E tu invece, qual è la tua stella preferita? -  
\- Sirio, ma non chiedermi la ragione. -  
\- Okay. – e lì, all'ombra della notte mi venne da sorridere. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3****  
**

Era passata una settimana da quando il Signor D ci aveva fatto ripulire tutto il suo ufficio, avevo provato a regalargli qualche penna per farmi perdonare ma non aveva granché funzionato, però si era tenuto i miei doni.  
Le cose erano parecchio peggiorate in quei giorni, in effetti era da circa un mese che il campo non se la passava bene ed era la prima volta che mi fermavo tutto l'anno. Mia madre si era dimostrata troppo _occupata_ per badare a me o a mio fratello, Travis aveva avuto una brutta discussione con lei l'estate scorsa e da allora non l'avevamo più sentita. Solo il pensarci mi faceva venire un nervoso indescrivibile, così decisi di ritornare nella mia casetta. Era mattina e il Sole doveva essere sorto da qualche ora, il caldo dell'estate cominciava a farsi sentire, ma non era un calore che ti accarezzava la pelle come fino all'estate scorsa, l'atmosfera di disagio si espandeva per tutto il campo e non percepirla era a dir poco impossibile.  
Quando superai la soglia dell'ingresso, i raggi solari entravano dalla finestra creando un contrasto piuttosto elevato con gli spazi in ombra. Saltellai rapidamente verso il mio letto, sedendomi su di esso. Non facevano altro che ripeterci di allenarci ed allenarci ed allenarci fino allo sfinimento, sinceramente ero quasi stufo di passare le giornate sotto un'armatura pesante e combattere con una spada che a mano a mano diveniva sempre più incontrollabile. Era da settimane che non facevamo altro che ripetere la stessa routine ed era da settimane che non accadeva un bel nulla, perché ad eccezione dell'immancabile preoccupazione che aleggiava tra le case, il campo non era mai stato attaccato.  
Sbuffai sonoramente, lasciando che la mia fievole frustrazione si spegnesse nel silenzio, poi presi un block notes e cominciai a fare qualche schizzo con la matita, e dico _schizzo_ poiché era noto a qualunque mezzosangue che i miei _disegni_ fossero … come si può dire, _soggettivamente_ _interpretativi_ ecco. Inizialmente ricoprii il foglio di righe a caso, anzi a dirla tutta non ero nemmeno realmente presente mentre scarabocchiavo, ero mentalmente disconnesso dal mondo, insomma.  
\- "Le tue abilità ci farebbero molto comodo in questo momento, come puoi vedere il campo non è nel suo massimo splendore." – la voce di Chirone mi arrivò dritta all'orecchio, facendomi alzare lo sguardo verso la porta chiusa, non avrei dovuto trovarmi qui e se mi avesse scovato a … non fare niente avrebbe potuto seriamente arrabbiarsi. Il suo tono di voce pareva piuttosto preoccupato e dannatamente ansioso, come di qualcuno che si guarda disperatamente in giro per assicurarsi di essere davvero solo.  
\- "Lo vedo purtroppo, c'è una tensione troppo opprimente da queste parti, ma sarò più che felice di rendermi utile in qualche modo." -  
Riuscii a sentire qualche rumore leggero e immaginai una breve serie di pacche di gratitudine sulle spalle, poi dei passi che si allontanavano lentamente e non potei far altro che sospirare sollevato. C'era mancato un soffio.

-"Hai qualche impegno nel pomeriggio?" – Avril si trovava di fronte a me, con un sorrisetto appena accennato sulle labbra.  
-"Non lo so, devo sentire Travis." -  
-"Ma è possibile che passi più tempo con tuo fratello che con la tua fidanzata? Sul serio, potrei ingelosirmi." – mi riprese scherzosamente ed io le ressi il gioco.  
-"E cosa faresti, sentiamo." -  
-"Se continui così potrai vederlo con i tuoi occhi." -  
-"Ok, ok; mi hai convinto." -  
-"Allora ci vediamo verso le 17.00?" -  
-"Può andare." –

Eravamo seduti ai lunghi tavoli per pranzare ed avevamo appena finito di bruciare il cibo in onore degli dei, quando Chirone attirò l'attenzione di tutti colpendo ripetutamente un bicchiere con un piccolo cucchiaino.  
\- "Vorrei approfittare del fatto che vi troviate tutti qui per presentarvi il nuovo istruttore di scherma, si occuperà delle vostre lezioni da questo pomeriggio stesso, spero che vi comporterete adeguatamente." – aveva concluso con una nota di avvertimento nella voce e un'occhiata veloce, per un solo attimo i nostri sguardi si incrociarono e sentii il bisogno di voltare la faccia da qualche altra parte, era sempre così con Chirone, nessuno riusciva a sostenere _quel_ suo sguardo per più di una manciata di secondi, era un misto di avvertenza e minaccia al tempo stesso.  
\- "Buongiorno a tutti, miei cari ragazzi. Io sono Quintus e, come Chirone vi ha già detto poco fa sarò incaricato di farvi da insegnante per il resto dell'estate. Perciò a parte questo credo non vi sia altro da aggiungere, potete tornare pure ai vostri piatti, grazie." – aveva un sorriso strano sul volto.

-"Benvenuti alla mia prima lezione, spero di non fare una figuraccia davanti a tutti. Non me lo perdonerei mai." Era simpatico infondo, normalmente gli istruttori si limitavano a mostrarti gli esercizi e fulminarti con gli occhi in caso sbagliassi qualcosa, ma Quintus pareva uno forte. Aveva un'aria vissuta, ma non ci feci granché caso, doveva essere per la barba e i capelli grigi. "Qualcuno si offre volontario per mostrarmi il vostro metodo di combattimento? Nessuno? Dai, non mordo mica. Su, due volontari o scelgo io." -  
Vidi qualche mano alzata, i figli di Ares si sarebbero azzuffati tra loro pur di combattere. Clarisse non era presente, non sapevo dove fosse e mi sembrava strana la sua assenza. Lei non avrebbe _mai_ perso un'occasione per battersi.  
Quintus indicò un paio di ragazzi tra i volontari della casa della guerra e si sedette accanto agli altri, lasciando abbastanza spazio perché i due fratellastri potessero cimentarsi nell'arte che più prediligevano. Si batterono per non so quanto, nessuno di loro sembrava dell'intenzione di fermarsi e i colpi venivano parati a qualche centimetro dalla pelle. Vedere combattere i figli di Ares era come assistere a due leoni di uguale stazza e forza, nessuno di loro avrebbe mai ceduto e così fu. Quintus richiamò i due, alzandosi nuovamente in piedi e facendo loro cenno di risedersi sul prato. Ero a gambe incrociate proprio nella parte opposta alla loro e potevo vederli chiaramente in faccia, non erano stanchi e sapevo che sarebbero stati pronti a battersi di nuovo se ne avessero avuto la possibilità. Sinceramente preferivo di gran lunga rubare piuttosto di sferrare e parare colpi all'impazzata, era meno rischioso e sicuramente molto più divertente che rischiare la vita in battaglia.  
\- "Siete stati molto bravi, ragazzi, ma ora vorrei veder combattere … tu" e indicò un ragazzo dai capelli castani e la corporatura da bravo soldatino allenato qual'era, Darren. "..e tu." – a quel punto non potei che sgranare gli occhi, mi stava prendendo in giro? Doveva avermi visto nella casa di Ermes altrimenti dovevo essere proprio sfigato se su una ventina di mezzosangue sceglieva proprio me. Già immaginavo una sconfitta plateale, ma quando mi alzai e guardai Darren in faccia sentii come la sensazione che avrebbe cercato di renderlo il meno imbarazzante possibile.  
Impugnai stretta la spada e solo allora mi resi conto di non avere lo scudo, a dirla tutta nemmeno Antoine e Francis l'avevano usato, ma mi sorpresi lo stesso di essermene accorto solo in quel momento. Mi diedi dello stupido mentalmente.  
Riuscii a schivare qualche affondo e mandare a segno _(quasi)_ qualche colpo, ma il combattimento sembrava non avere mai fine. Combattere contro un mezzosangue non era come combattere con un mostro, un mostro non aveva alle spalle il tuo stesso allenamento e le tue stesse tecniche perciò era più facile da uccidere. Tutto un tratto non mi parvero proprio così inutili quelle lezioni. Insomma se riuscivo a battere un mio simile non dovevo preoccuparmi per le creature abominevoli che vivevano nell'ombra, giusto?  
Darren combatteva bene ed era un amante delle armi come i suoi fratelli, era forte e non perdeva mai la concentrazione a differenza di me. Sembrava che la mia mente si concentrasse su tutto fuorché sul duello, mi sentivo un idiota. Infatti non ci volle molto perché riuscisse a disarmarmi, facendo cadere la mia spada a qualche metro di distanza, puntandomi la punta della lama alla gola.  
Quintus si alzò proprio in quell'istante, mentre noi ci squadravamo ancora l'un l'altro. –"Bravi. Se poteste fondervi in un'unica persona verrebbe fuori il guerriero perfetto." Fui costretto e perdere il contatto visivo con il mio avversario a quell'affermazione. "Vedete, per vincere sono necessari due aspetti fondamentali; il rimanere impassibili e la capacità di sapersi adattare alle situazioni." – sinceramente mi sembravano due cose contradditorie, ma preferii non esternare le mie considerazioni a riguardo.

-"Sei stato bravo, prima." Quintus sembrava sincero, nonostante a me pareva avessi fatto schifo. Annuii lievemente a disagio. Mai contraddire gli istruttori. Una regola che prima o poi imparano tutti, giusto dopo aver pulito un paio di pavimenti con un spazzolino e lucidato qualche tappezzeria. "Vedi, la maggior parte di voi giovani mezzosangue crede che il mantenersi irremovibili in battaglia sia una virtù, sferrare colpi su colpi senza lasciare che nulla catturi la vostra attenzione, essere determinati a rimanere nelle vesti di un soldato imperturbabile con gli occhi chiusi alla paura, al pericolo. Da una parte avete ragione, ma non riuscirete mai a sopravvivere là fuori se non imparerete a muovervi, a guardare aldilà dell'avversario, a saper schivare oltre che ad attaccare. L'arte della fuga non è esattamente ben vista qui, ma ti posso assicurare che il saper fare un passo indietro a volte avvicina la vittoria." – non sapevo bene se prendere la sua spiegazione come un complimento o tradurla con _"In altre parole sei un vigliacco."_.  
Dopo aver salutato Quintus, mi diressi verso i bagni. Avevo proprio bisogno di rinfrescarmi e una doccia sarebbe stata più che gradita. Non c'era anima viva e questo mi fece sorridere. Acqua calda!  
Mi infilai sotto il getto dell'acqua, chiudendo le palpebre come per pensare, in realtà volevo solo evitare che l'acqua mi entrasse negli occhi. Non so quanto rimasi sotto la doccia o quanto tempo mi fossi imbambolato lì come una statua di marmo, ma quando riaprii gli occhi non ero solo. Le docce non erano divise, non c'erano pareti a separarle, l'unico muro che si ergeva dal pavimento era quello che suddivideva il piano, da una parte le docce dall'altra gli spogliatoi. Praticamente quel luogo era stato costruito seguendo dei progetti scolastici, non c'erano altre opzioni possibili. Non mi vergognavo affatto del mio corpo, sia ben chiaro, insomma ero giovane, piuttosto carino ed avevo il classico fisico da mezzosangue perciò non provavo alcun timore a mostrarmi nudo davanti agli altri ragazzi, che poi erano i miei fratellastri infondo.  
Feci un cenno di saluto con la mano, leggermente a disagio. Non credevo che qualcuno potesse entrare nell'edificio proprio in quel momento, sperai solo che Darren non spifferasse tutto a Chirone o sarei finito nei guai.  
\- "Senti, so che non …" – cominciai.  
\- "Non ti preoccupare, non sono qui per minacciarti ed andare a riferire a uno dei boss che ti stai facendo una doccia e che non è esattamente l'orario prefissato per farlo." Mi sorrise rassicurante "E comunque sei stato bravo prima." -  
\- "Se arretrare e schivare quanti più colpi possibili sono considerate delle virtù, sì allora sono stato proprio bravo, un modello da seguire ed imitare oserei dire." – replicai sarcasticamente.  
\- "E dai, non essere troppo duro con te stesso. Non sei così male." – avrei voluto pensare la stessa cosa, ma proprio non ci riuscivo. Ero un imbranato.  
Mi resi conto solo in quel momento di non avere appresso né shampoo né balsamo, se invece di Darren fosse entrato qualcun altro avrebbe sicuramente collegato il fatto ad una semplice pigrizia, uno sciopero dai propri doveri, ma io non ero venuti lì per saltare gli allenamenti, volevo solo lavarmi e l'essermi dimenticato gli strumenti necessari per farlo, dovevo ammetterlo, avrebbero reso la faccenda assai ardua.  
Chiusi l'acqua, legandomi un asciugamano in vita con i capelli ancora inzuppati. Darren era ancora in piedi, la spalla appoggiata pigramente alla parete che mi fissava. Non stava sorridendo, ma non era nemmeno arrabbiato o perso chissà dove, mi stava semplicemente guardando con la consapevolezza di farlo.  
Mi fermai davanti a lui, era decisamente più alto di me, la linea dei miei occhi corrispondeva allo spazio tra le sue labbra e il suo naso. Tendo a sottolineare di avere un'altezza media rispetto agli altri, non ero né troppo basso né troppo alto, quindi era lui ad essere uno spilungone.  
\- "Ti lascio le docce libere, se sei qui per startene in santa pace non preoccuparti, mi rivesto e mi tolgo di mezzo." Lo incitai con un sorriso divertito, pazientando per qualche secondo una risposta che però non arrivò mai. Sentii un calore sulle labbra, un sapore dolce e tiepido per quello che mi parve l'istante più rapido e lungo della mia vita. Non mi ritrassi al contatto, non protestai quando allontanò il suo volto dal mio, rimasi lì fermo, immobile e tutto mi sembrava così confuso da non riuscire a capire più nulla.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Capitolo 4**__**  
**_

-"… probabilmente mi sto preoccupando per nulla, però devi ammettere che è piuttosto strano. Connor ma mi stai ascoltando?"-  
-"Eh? Cosa?"-  
Avril alzò gli occhi al cielo con un gesto teatrale per poi scoppiare in una risata cristallina che non poté che riscaldarmi il cuore. Era così bella quando rideva, il suono che fuoriusciva dalle sue labbra mi procurava un calore per tutto il corpo. Non avrei mai voluto vederla triste.  
-"Ma è possibile che passi tre quarti e mezzo della giornata con tuo fratello e che il rimanente del tempo in cui teoricamente dovresti stare con la tua fidanzata, il tuo cervello è da tutt'altra parte?"-  
-"Scusa, è che … non .. cioè tu non c'entri, sono io .."-  
-"Tranquillo, non ti salterò addosso. Ma se c'è qualcosa che non va potresti parlarmene."- forse non aveva tutti i torti eppure l'idea non mi allettava per niente, non sentivo il bisogno di renderla partecipe dei_ miei_ problemi, cioè io non avevo assolutamente nessun problema, sia chiaro. Avevo solo passato una giornata pesante, ecco tutto. Sì, insomma avevo saltato una lezione rifugiandomi dentro la casa di Ermes, avevo incontrato Quintus, il nuovo istruttore di scherma, avevo fatto una pessima figura davanti ai ragazzi del campo, avevo dovuto sorbirmi tutti quei pensieri senza senso su quanto sia coraggioso fuggire dal nemico, mi ero fatto una doccia e … e poi mi ero ritrovato lì a parlare con Avril.  
-"D-devo andare, Travis si starà chiedendo che fine abbia fatto."- e le feci un cenno con la mano, cominciando ad allontanarmi verso la mensa.

Fissavo il mio piatto in silenzio, non avevo parlato con nessuno per tutta la serata, non riuscivo nemmeno a sentire i morsi della fame da quanto ero stressato. Non riuscivo a togliermi dalla testa l'occhiata incerta che Avril mi aveva lanciato poco prima che uscissi dalla sua visuale, la stavo facendo preoccupare per nulla.  
Non potevamo iniziare a mangiare prima che tutti quanti non si fossero seduti, mancavano ancora poche tavolate. I ragazzi di Apollo fecero il loro ingresso canticchiando le note di una canzone che non conoscevo, con larghi e sinceri sorrisi sulle labbra e una luce calda negli occhi, poi arrivarono i figli di Efesto, che dovevano essersi appena dati una bella lavata perché erano talmente lindi da risplendere come degli specchi. Con l'arrivo della casa di Demetra, potemmo iniziare a mangiare. Provai a masticare qualche pezzo del mio pollo, ma persino quell'azione mi pareva estremamente stancante. Inghiottii a vuoto, avevo la mente così intasata di pensieri da non riuscire nemmeno a godermi il pasto ed io adoravo mangiare.  
Lottai contro l'istinto di voltarmi, girando gli occhi da una parte all'altra della sala circolare, tutto pur di non guardare il tavolo di Ares. Mi sentivo soffocare, come se la pressione atmosferica fosse aumentata improvvisamente sulle mie spalle, come se tutti mi fissassero e mormorassero tra loro parole che non volevo sentire, eppure io ero lì seduto e potevo ascoltare tutti i discorsi e le conversazioni degli altri e allo stesso tempo non riuscivo a sentire le loro voci, era come se si mischiassero l'un l'altra nel baccano della mia mente. Sentivo il cuore battere troppo velocemente, pulsarmi nel petto con tanto ardore da farmi male, come se volesse crearsi un varco e scappare, fuggire lontano dove nessuno avrebbe potuto farlo battere.  
-"Ehi, Connor. Non hai aperto bocca fino adesso, sei sicuro di star bene?"- mi voltai di scatto, forse troppo rapidamente perché potei sentire un leggero crack al collo. Moritz mi fissava serio, aspettando una risposta che purtroppo non avrei dato tanto facilmente. Sul tavolo di Ermes cadde il silenzio, sentivo tutti gli occhi addosso, eravamo una bolla in mezzo alle voci prorompenti del Campo Mezzosangue, un punto di silenzio imbarazzante che si sarebbe espanso lentamente anche verso gli altri tavoli. Ancora pochi minuti e avrebbero notato le nostre facce e si sarebbero ammutoliti tutti, confusi e probabilmente molto curiosi.  
Non sapevo cosa dire, mi sentivo la gola secca ed era come se mi fosse stata rubata la voce per parlare. Li stavo facendo preoccupare, i miei fratelli, Avril, li stavo facendo preoccupare per _niente._ Non era successo _niente_. E allora perché mi alzai senza nemmeno rispondere, cominciando a correre verso casa?  
Ero uno stupido, uno stupido. Perché solo uno stupido poteva pensare di risolvere i problemi creandone altri. Volevo che nessuno si accorgesse di nulla, che _sapesse_ nulla e non avevo fatto altro che far crescere nuovi dubbi. Credevo di poter_lo_ nascondere a tutti, di poter_lo_ cancellare definitivamente persino dalla mia stessa coscienza, dalla mia memoria. Avevo ridotto un ricordo a un fantasma, uno spettro della mente che vaga invisibile per le strade infinite delle scelte che non ho mai preso. Ma come ogni fantasma, quel ricordo era morto insieme a quella parte della mia vita e non l'avrei fatto ritornare dall'aldilà per ferirmi nuovamente, per mandare all'aria tutto quanto. Non di nuovo.  
Lanciai un sasso a qualche metro di distanza davanti a me, mi ero seduto sui gradini della casa di Ermes e non ci sarebbe voluto poi molto perché i miei fratelli mi trovassero. Una manciata di minuti e avrebbero abbandonato la mensa e allora sì che avrei dovuto dare spiegazioni. Ma cosa potevo dire loro? Non c'era _niente_ che non andava, non era successo un bel cavolo di _niente_.  
Sentii dei passi che si avvicinavano e cercai di non alzare lo sguardo dalle mie scarpe. Molti dei miei fratellastri cominciarono a salire gli scalini, passandomi a fianco, qualcuno mi diede una leggera botta sulla spalla, altri mi disordinarono i capelli con una mano, ma io non mi mossi. Nessuno di loro era a conoscenza di nulla, avrei potuto dire qualunque cosa e me la sarei cavata.  
_"Peccato che sono un pessimo bugiardo."_ Pensai e non potei che darmi più ragione. O dicevo la verità o restavo direttamente muto. Travis mi si sedette accanto e lanciò una breve occhiata alle stelle.  
-"Si vedono bene questa sera."- commentò con scarso interesse.  
_"Qual è la tua stella preferita?"_ sgranai gli occhi all'istante, era stato un pensiero improvviso come se la sua voce si fosse insinuata nella mia mente con prepotenza e senza il mio permesso.  
Inspirai a vuoto come a voler ricoprire ogni spazio del mio corpo d'aria e non permettere più a nessun pensiero di entrare, come a voler soffocare i problemi che giravano a vuoto e sbattevano l'uno contro l'altro, come a voler cercare di respirare un'aria nuova e chiudere un altro capitolo, l'ennesimo.  
Rimanemmo nel silenzio più totale, tra noi non vi era bisogno di parlare in quelle situazioni. Non ero in grado di mentire a mio fratello, di dirgli "Sto bene" e inghiottire un singhiozzo, trattenere una lacrima o un pugno contro il muro. La verità era che avrei voluto urlare, che avrei voluto alzarmi e cominciare a correre e scappare. Scappare dai ricordi, scappare dai problemi, scappare da tutto. Ma ero lì, fermo a guardare per terra con un aspetto pietoso, non ero l'eroe che bramavo di essere, ero solo un codardo.  
Presi un profondo respiro, dando una manata all'aria con l'intento di scacciare un insetto. Travis aveva la capacità di farti sentire come se ce l'avessi vicino, come se la sola sua presenza avrebbe scacciato ogni problema e sapevo quanto questo fosse vero. Ricordavo chiaramente quando da bambino scendevo silenziosamente dal letto e andavo nel suo, quando lo svegliavo con una mano sola perché nell'altra stringevo il mio coniglietto di peluche, quando indicavo l'armadio con occhi tremanti e parlavo di un mostro che non sarebbe mai uscito da quella porta, ma lui annuiva e mi abbracciava ed erano i momenti che amavo di più. Travis non parlava molto in quelle occasioni, si limitava a restarti vicino ed essere presente e non lo avevo mai odiato per questo. Perché se era lì significava che aveva capito, che mi avrebbe ascoltato se mai mi fossi deciso a parlare e che non mi avrebbe mai forzato. Che sarebbe stato una spalla su cui piangere e un fratello su cui contare. In qualunque circostanza. E una parte di me pensava che non avrei mai dovuto spezzare _quel_ silenzio.  
-"Andiamo dentro?"- chiesi con una voce leggera e dal sapore amaro.  
-"Certo."- rispose e mi diede la mano.

Quella notte sognai quella stessa conversazione, solo che non eravamo seduti davanti alla porta d'entrata e non c'erano i nostri fratellastri a pochi passi da noi. Sopra le nostre teste non splendevano più le stelle, ma un cielo azzurro come il mare e un Sole accecante. Eravamo sdraiati sull'erba verde e potevo sentire il _cip cip_ degli uccellini e l'acqua del torrente che scorreva rapida tra le rocce, il confine del campo doveva trovarsi a qualche metro da noi. Potevo scorgere in lontananza i campi di fragole e il rumore del vento che tirava forte verso ovest. Potevo percepire i raggi solari sulla pelle, ma le mie braccia era ricoperte da una coperta di brividi. Travis non sembrava sentire il freddo del mattino o del pomeriggio o qualunque ora fosse, aveva un orologio al polso e mi sporsi leggermente in avanti per poterne leggere l'ora. 11.00 in punto. Sperai vivamente che nella realtà non fosse veramente così tardi o sarei stato in guai seri. Mi alzai a sedere, incrociando le gambe e scrutando il paesaggio con occhio vigile. Non c'era nessuno.  
-"Ci sono io."- disse Travis e non potei che voltarmi a guardarlo in faccia. Non mi fissava negli occhi, era troppo occupato a guardare il cielo.  
-"Come scusa?"- domandai, ma la mia domanda si disperse nel vento. Alzai gli occhi verso la fonte della sua attenzione, il cielo era rosso con qualche sfumatura di rosa e giallo qua e là.  
-"Ma com'è possibile?"-  
-"È il tramonto."- rispose mio fratello tranquillamente.  
-"Ma se sono le …"- quando mi voltai, l'orologio segnava le 17.45.  
-"Non te l'ha mai detto nessuno che nei sogni le ore non sono molto affidabili? Cambiano di continuo, vanno dall'alba alla notte più scura in un istante."- spiegò con fare quieto ed occhi stanchi.  
Osservai brevemente il limitare del bosco, se quello che Travis aveva detto era vero non avrei voluto trovarmi in quel luogo quando sarebbero giunte le tenebre.  
-"Che ne dici allora se …"- Travis era scomparso, nemmeno l'erba su cui era stato sdraiato sembrava essere stata schiacciata da un peso, anzi i fili d'erba si ergevano orgogliosamente in alto e non capivo come questo potesse essere possibile.  
Non ebbi il tempo di chiedere alcunché, perché la luce rossastra cominciò ad affievolirsi sempre di più ad una velocità assurda, lasciando rapidamente lo spazio ad una mezza Luna e a delle stelle lontane e luminose. Avrei potuto guardarle per ore, ma d'un tratto sentii come una pressione nel petto. Per quanto una notte stellata potesse essere sensazionale, restava pur sempre una notte ed io ero solo. Il freddo pungente mi faceva congelare e quasi non riuscivo più a capire dove fosse la strada per il campo a causa di quel buio e di quel silenzio di tomba. Aspettai qualche minuto ma non successe nulla, la notte sembrava eterna come se il tempo avesse deciso di fermarsi a riposare.  
Perché diavolo non sorgeva il Sole?  
"Calma, Connor. È un sogno, giusto? Ed è il tuo. Sei tu a decidere."  
_-È quello che credono tutti, ma se così fosse non esisterebbero gli incubi.-_  
Mi alzai di scatto, cominciando a guardarmi attorno con il cuore in gola. Non c'era _nessuno_, ne ero più che sicuro. Ma non ero stato io a parlare.  
Mi sentivo incatenato in quell'istante immobile, l'unico rumore udibile era il mio respiro irregolare ed ero più che certo che la mia paura fosse percepibile a kilometri di distanza.  
_-Il tempo sa spegnere e riaccendere, Connor.- _Continuò e il suo suono riuscii ad entrarmi nell'anima ed era freddo ed era gelido e faceva male e faceva paura.  
_-Il tempo, Connor.- _Lo sentivo vicino, mi sentivo solo. Era come se riuscisse ad attraversarmi e mi toccasse con il suo tocco di fuoco, come se allo stesso tempo riuscisse a soffocarmi e donarmi l'aria per respirare.  
_-Il tempo è troppo.- _Caddi in ginocchio, mi tremavano le mani, mi tremavano le gambe. Sentivo gli occhi pizzicare e un nodo in gola. Volevo tornare a casa.  
_-… e non è mai abbastanza.-_

Mi svegliai di soprassalto ed ero sicuro che stessi per avere un attacco d'asma perché respiravo a fatica e mi facevano male i polmoni. Solo che io non ero asmatico.  
Stavo piangendo, potevo sentire il calore delle lacrime sulle guance e vedere delle macchie bagnate sul lenzuolo. Tirai su col naso, avrei voluto uscire da quella casa e farmi un giro, ma avevo abbastanza motivazioni per non lasciare quel letto. Mi sdraiai di nuovo sul materasso. Non avevo svegliato nessuno, ognuno dei miei fratelli dormiva beatamente nel suo letto, alcuni russavano sonoramente ma il solo rumore mi fece sentire a casa. Non c'era silenzio, non ero solo e l'unica voce udibile era quella del mio pensiero.  
Sprofondai sotto le coperte e non potei che tremare alla sola idea di riaddormentarmi, ma non potei far altro che abbandonarmi ad Ipno quando Morfeo venne a prendermi e mi costrinse a chiudere gli occhi una volta di più.  
-"Connor, svegliati. È tardi."- avevo la vista appannata dal sonno e mi girava la testa.  
-"Sto male."- mugugnai con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. Non ero sicuro che qualcuno fosse riuscito a decifrare quello che avevo detto.  
-"Okay. Allora dopo passo e ti accompagno in infermeria. Va bene?"- sentii dire da qualcuno, ma non potei rispondere perché ripiombai subito a dormire in un sonno senza sogni, un sonno che non avrebbe lasciato alcuno traccia di sé, che non si sarebbe fatto ricordare e non avrebbe lasciato alcuno spettro o impronta del suo passaggio. Un sonno bramato dalla maggior parte dei mezzosangue, costretti a chiudere gli occhi e vedere squarci e pezzi di vite che non gli appartenevano, frammenti di un passato lontano di cui restavano solo delle visioni notturne o di un futuro che non volevano conoscere ma che avrebbero dovuto affrontare col tempo.

Quando aprii gli occhi, Chirone sedeva davanti a me sulla sua immancabile sedia a rotelle e mi fissava seriamente, in attesa che prendessi totalmente conoscenza. Il Sole mi batteva sulla faccia e dovetti strizzare più volte le palpebre per mettere a fuoco il mio maestro.  
-"Finalmente ti sei svegliato. Ho detto a Rory che poteva tranquillamente recarsi ai suoi allenamenti pomeridiani e che mi sarei occupato personalmente di accertarmi del tuo stato di salute e, in caso negativo, di accompagnarti in infermeria. Ma da quanto vedo mi sembri abbastanza in forma."- non sembrava arrabbiato, non aveva le mani chiuse a pugno o stringeva i denti o faceva qualunque altra cosa avrebbe potuto fare una persona adirata.  
Mi misi a sedere, allontanando gli ultimi residui di sonno rimasti.  
-"Che cosa sta succedendo?"- chiese e dovetti rimanere lì a fissarlo qualche secondo prima di comprendere le sue parole. Non aveva detto "Che cosa _ti_ sta succedendo?"ma"Che cosa sta succedendo". Lo so, sembra una stronzata, ma vi posso assicurare che con Chirone queste sottigliezze contano.  
-"Che cosa dovrebbe succedere?"- domandai a mia volta, cercando di mantenere il tono più confuso che potessi mostrare.  
Chirone sapeva qualcosa che noi non dovevamo sapere e collegava i miei comportamenti ad una possibile conoscenza di ciò. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che Chirone ci nascondeva qualcosa ed era plausibile che dovesse assicurarsi che quel _qualcosa_ restasse segreto. Solo che io non sapevo assolutamente nulla di niente e benché possedessi una curiosità nettamente più sviluppata del normale, avevo già abbastanza problemi di mio per pensare anche a quelli degli altri.  
Probabilmente riuscii a leggere il mio ragionamento dai miei occhi perché non aggiunse nulla.  
-"Va tutto bene?"- forse avrei dovuto lasciargli credere che sapessi qualcosa in più e non lasciargli intendere che non fosse tutto _okay_ nella mia vita, ma non potei che ringraziarlo del fatto che invece di punirmi per le assenze e tutto il resto cercasse di assicurarsi che stessi bene.  
Annuii silenziosamente, contemplando le dita dei miei piedi e le assi del pavimento. Passarono diversi minuti prima che Chirone si convincesse che non avrei aggiunto nient'altro.  
-"Sarà meglio che tu ti vesta in fretta, ti sarei grato se partecipassi ad almeno una lezione della giornata."- e uscii dalla casa, anche se non avevo ben chiaro come avesse fatto a scendere le scale con quella specie di sedia a rotelle/borsa di Mary Poppins.  
Mi alzai di malavoglia, cominciando a frugare nei cassetti dell'armadio alla ricerca di qualche indumento da mettere. Trovai un paio di calzini, cioè _un_ calzino e una penna a sfera che non avevo mai visto prima di allora. Sorrisi divertito, in quella piccola casa era facile trovare oggetti di dubbia appartenenza. Comparivano di tanto in tanto in qualche cassetto, sotto il cuscino, tra le lenzuola, persino dentro alle scarpe. Forse l'avevo rubata io e non me lo ricordavo, magari era uno di quegli oggetti presi a scuola che mi ero tenuto oppure l'aveva presa uno dei miei fratellastri e l'aveva nascosta dentro al mio spazio personale dell'armadio. Chi lo sa.  
Scartai qualche paio di pantaloni, poi vidi dei jeans stropicciati molto meno degli altri e decisi che avrei messo proprio quelli. Li presi fuori e vidi con la coda dell'occhio un piccolo pezzetto di carta bianco che svolazzava per aria dritto verso il pavimento. Lo presi poco prima che atterrasse, lanciando una breve e gelida occhiata al contenuto del biglietto. Quelle parole erano talmente fredde, spente e dannatamente vive allo stesso tempo da immobilizzarmi ogni qualvolta lo rileggessi. Me l'ero messo in tasca quando ero andato nell'ufficio del Signor D per donargli qualche penna sgraffignata qua e là durante la mattinata, mi aveva rivolto un'occhiata perplessa e mi aveva congedato con un gesto della mano. Quando mi ero voltato il post-it bianco era accartocciato per terra, probabilmente Dioniso aveva mancato di poco il cestino. Gli avevo chiesto che cosa fosse e lui mi aveva guardato in modo strano, quasi non capendo a cosa mi riferissi poi aveva seguito il mio sguardo e la sua espressione era divenuta ancora più stupita.  
Qualche ora dopo avevo scoperto che sul biglietto ci fosse scritta una cosa tipo "Pocker. Ore 15.30 – 17.20". E fin qua tutto a posto, solo che quello che leggevo io non coincideva con ciò che leggevano gli altri.  
Ogni volta che fissavo quel bigliettino mi sentivo gelare il cuore, come se quelle lettere fossero state impresse col ghiaccio più freddo e appuntito del Polo Sud, come se fossero dei tagli profondi incisi nella carta. Avevo provato a bruciarlo ma non ne avevo avuto il coraggio, era come se ogni volta che lo guardassi il tempo rallentasse fino a fermarsi del tutto, come se il mondo in cui avevo vissuto si prendesse una pausa, come se la realtà stessa si piegasse al suo volere e non potevo far altro che annegare in quell'istante infinito e allo stesso tempo talmente breve da non essere nemmeno misurabile. L'unica cosa che riempiva quel momento erano le pulsazioni del mio cuore e il mio respiro che si perdeva nello spazio, guardare quella frase mi innervosiva, tutto si fermava in silenzio, restavo lì immobile e l'unica cosa a cui potevo pensare era il passato, erano i ricordi di una vita che si era fermata. Come se in quelle parole per me non esistesse un futuro. E questo mi faceva paura.  
Mi infilai il pezzo di carta stropicciata nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, cercando di rimanere concentrato su quello che stavo facendo.  
_"Stai scappando un'altra volta."_ Mormorò una voce dentro di me, avrei voluto farla stare zitta ma mi limitai a scrollare la testa e prendere la prima maglietta che avevo a portata. Era color pesca e aveva le maniche corte, con un bizzarro disegnino nel centro. Era perfetta. Me la misi addosso e uscii.  
Stavo morendo di fame, perciò sperai con tutto me stesso che … e invece avevano finito _tutto_ il pane. Sbuffai sonoramente, calcolando quanto sarei resistito con la pancia vuota. Non sarei arrivato all'ora di cena.  
-"Hai fame?"- una voce alle mie spalle mi fece raggelare. Il primo pensiero che la mia mente riuscii a formulare fu _'vattene'_ ma poi il mio stomaco si intromise. Mi girai un po' titubante, Darren stringeva una mela tra le mani e solo a guardarla mi faceva salire l'acquolina in bocca. Annuii fissando bramoso il frutto tra le sue dita. Mi porse la mela e l'agguantai subito, portandomela alla bocca e dandole un sonoro e vittorioso morso. Mentre masticavo tentai di portare la mia concentrazione ovunque fuorché sul ragazzo che avevo di fronte, ma fu a dir poco impossibile. Primo perché non mi sembrava giusto e secondo perché mi sorrideva beato davanti alla faccia. Sembrava a suo agio con quei suoi capelli castani belli dritti sopra la testa, la sua armatura e la sua spada legata in vita.  
-"Ti sei preso una piccola vacanza?"- spezzò il silenzio, ridendo sotto i baffi. Aveva un sorriso stampato sul viso, uno di quei sorrisi sinceri e improvvisi, di quelli che ti fanno sciogliere e dimenticare tutto. Aveva un sorriso così …  
-"Non sono affari tuoi."- sbottai e potei notare le sue labbra perdere quella curva accogliente.  
Lo odiavo. Lo odiavo perché riusciva a sorridere ancora, riusciva a guardarmi con quegli occhietti gioiosi e porgermi del cibo come se niente fosse. Lo odiavo perché mi aveva battuto davanti a tutti e poi si era comportato come se fossi stato bravo mentre non avevo fatto altro che indietreggiare. Lo odiavo perché era sempre a suo agio in ogni momento, in ogni situazione. Lo odiavo perché riusciva a sorridere anche adesso, anche adesso che non c'era nulla per cui essere felici, adesso che il Campo era sotto assedio, adesso che molti dei nostri compagni avevano cambiato fronte, adesso ch'era riuscito a far riaffiorare delle ferite che mi ero imposto di curare, adesso che aveva riportato a galla dei ricordi che non volevo ricordare, adesso che aveva mandato di nuovo tutta la mia vita all'aria quando finalmente ero riuscito a sistemarla, ma soprattutto lo odiavo perché non riuscivo ad odiare un sorriso che mi rendeva felice.


End file.
